itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Renly Baratheon
Renly Baratheon was the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands during the War of the Five Kings. The younger brother of King Robert Baratheon and Lord Stannis Baratheon, Renly served as master of laws on Robert's small council. Renly came to be a claimant to the Iron Throne due to his marriage ties to House Tyrell, who pressured that the king should be the one most fit to rule. He was later assassinated in his own camp outside of Storm's End on the eve of a battle with his brother, Stannis. History Born in 277 AC, Renly was the youngest of the three sons of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana Estermont. Renly grew up at Storm's End. Only a boy of six at the time of Robert's Rebellion, he spent the war under siege in Storm's End, together with his older brother, Stannis, where he was witness to the desperation of the starving garrison. As a boy, Renly loved bright colors and fabrics. He loved games as well, and would run laughing through the halls of Storm's End. By his older brother Robert, Renly was eventually granted the seat of Storm's End and named Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, upsetting Stannis, who felt that, as the elder of the two, Storm's End was his by right. When Renly turned sixteen, he made a lord's progress across the stormlands to mark his coming of age. During this progress, he also visited the isle of Tarth, where Renly courteously danced with Brienne of Tarth. Renly was eventually named to the small council, where he occupied the position of master of laws. War of the Five Kings Through his charisma with House Tyrell and familiarity with his stormlands bannermen, Renly's claim to the Iron Throne was backed by the largest army in the War of the Five Kings, despite his elder brother Stannis having the better claim. Renly spends a great deal of time moving through the Reach, gaining support and men at castles such as Horn Hill while waiting for the right moment to strike. He hosts tourneys for his men, including a great melee at Bitterbridge, and blocks the supply of food on the Roseroad to King's Landing, causing the capital to suffer starvation. All the while he waits for the Lannisters and Starks to wear each other down. Renly's plan goes awry, however, when Stannis unexpectedly besieges Storm's End, forcing Renly to respond. Catelyn convinces the brothers to parley outside Storm's End. Negotiations break down with arguments between the two fomenting and both prepare for battle. During the eve of the battle, Renly is assassinated by an unknown assailant within his tent while preparing his armor. Blame was pointed immediately to Brienne of Tarth, Robar Royce, and Emmon Cuy of the King's Rainbow Guard and later his death is attributed to Catelyn and Stannis Baratheon, but the true assailant is never found. His body disappeared shortly after his death leading some, such as his castellan Cortnay Penrose, to suggest he didn't die. Legacy During the Battle of the Blackwater, Stannis's forces are defeated by the arrival of House Tyrell's forces. Leading the charge is an unknown man in Renly's armor, who many claim to be the ghost of King Renly. The sight drove many of Renly's men who sided with Stannis to yield immediately. The man vanished as the battle was over, leading stories of the Ghost of Renly. This was later written into a song called Lord Renly's Ride which remains popular for many years after. Category:House Baratheon Category:Lore-Character Category:Stormlander